Evolution
IGG has released a new feature in the most recent update (Sept/Oct 2015), which enables 10 star heroes to continue getting tougher and gain a new look. Evolving a hero has some requirements. Note: Evolved Heroes will get enhancements split into two updates. In this update, the evolved Heroes will have their base stats boosted. They will get more boosts in the next update, but it’s a secret for now. Only some Heroes will have a new look when evolved for now, while other evolved Heroes will receive their makeover in the next update First Evolution Requirements: - Hero must reach 10 Stars (at least level 180 ) - 1 Evolution Rune (can be obtained by spending 1000 Fame collected from Lost Battlefield) - 1,000 Red Crystals - 1 duplicate of the same Hero, you can provide the duplicate by 3 ways: # Selecting the same Hero from the Heroes Altar (before, unlock the Hero and remove all the Crests) # Selecting the same Hero Card from the # Providing Shards instead of a Hero duplicate while: * For Heroes that can be obtained by Shards you will need to provide the amount of the Hero cost * For Heroes that cannot be obtained by Shards you will need to provide 20,000 Shards All Experience that the evolved hero had above, and including, level 180 (10 Stars) will be returned in Bless Tome || experience books (500,000 exp) typically rounded-up to the nearest 500,000 exp. First Evolution Hero Base Stats and Formulas: How to work out Evolution DMG and HP from Stats: : Evo Base '''+ ( Evo '''per Star * Stars ) + ( Evo per Level * level ) Spirit Mage example with Damege: 669+ 378 (+13) and Hitpoints:10230+ 1680 (+90): ::: DMG = 669 + ( 378 * Stars ) + ( 13 * level ) ::: HP = 10230 + (1680 * Stars ) + ( 90 * level ) *Make sure that you include the "Evo Base" amount shown in the "[ ... ]" *Please note that with the evolution calculations you do not reduce the level by one. Evolved Heroes Star level evolve from level 1 with 3 + ''evolution cycle'' Stars. This means that the Hero'sStars will not increase until the evolved Hero reaches the relevant'' level to Star level, ie, level 80 to go above 4Stars, level 100 to go above 5 Stars. Evolved Heroes still follow the standard stats formula with these exceptions: #The Hero's HP and DMG now include a '''base' amount (not a standard base stat). #The Hero's Stars start at 3 + ''evolution cycle'' Stars, i.e. first evolution starts at 4 Stars and second evolution starts at 5 ''Stars. #The Hero's Stars do not start increasing until the hero reaches the relevant level to Star level. #Standard Star leveling still occures at every 20 levels even if the number of Stars does not increase or the Hero's Star level is greater than level. #Evolved Heroes have their own evolved base level up '''base stats', but, there are formulas that can use the standard base stats. 'This now means that calculating evolved stats includes the Hero's unique fixed '''base as well as new base stats(be careful not to confuse '''base' with base stats) which is typically shown in [''x+] in the Hero's Info Box" andStars will not start to increase until the Hero reaches 4 or more Stars. To calculate evo1 hero stats where the hero is 5 Stars or more (level 80 and above), use the following: *Evo1 DMG = EVO1 DMG Base + EVO1 DMG Level Up per Level * Level + EVO1 DMG Level Up per Star * Stars *Evo1 HP = EVO1 HP Base + EVO1 HP Level Up per Level * Level + EVO1 HP Level Up per Star '''* Stars ''An alternative with the evo1 '''base '''formula and '''base stats to evo1 stats formulas included'': *Evo1 HP = HP per Star * ( Stars * 1.4 + 3.6 ) + INT( HP per Level * 1.5 ) * ( Level -1 ) + ( HP per Level * 100 ) *Evo1 DMG = DMG per Star * ( Stars * 1.4 + 0.6 ) + DMG per Level * ( Level + 39 ) Translating Hero Base Stats to First Evolution Base Stats: There is a partial relationship between the evo1 base stats and a hero's original base stats. This means that you can often use a hero's original base stats to work out its new evo1''' base stats': *Evo1 '''DMG per Level' = standard hero DMG per level *Evo1 DMG per Star = 1.4 * standard hero DMG per star *Evo1 HP per Level = INT( 1.5 * standard hero HP per level ) *Evo1 HP per Star = 1.4 * standard hero HP per star *Evo1 HP BASE = HP per Star * 9.2 + HP per Level * 100 *Evo1 DMG BASE = DMG per Star * 6.2 + DMG per Level * 40 Comparing Hero First Evolution to its Standard Counterpart: The evo1 heroes stats have many advantages over their counterparts including starting out with a massive base making them up to around 10x HP and about 8.5 x DMG than their counterparts. But this is partially offset by Star leveling up increases not starting until the Hero reaches 5 Stars. Evo1 HP and Evo1 DMG are larger than its equivalent counterpart but the biggest increase is with HP with DMG being much smaller increase. For HP, an evo1 hero at level 65e will typically be match the HP of its level 180 counterpart and 75e matches 195. But at 65e its DMG will still be well under will that of the level 180, but rather be close to that of level 104. It is not until an evo1 hero gets to level 132e that its DMG becomes a close match for its counterpart at level 180. In battle simulations an evo1 level of between 100e and 120e typically matches its level 180 counterpart. But this does vary from hero to hero with some heroes able to match at 100e and others only barely at 120e. 'Second Evolution Requirements:' - Hero must reach 10 Stars of the first Evolution system - 5 Evolution Runes - 2,000 Red Crystals - 3 duplicates of the same Hero If Hero has a higher level than 180 the Experience gained after reaching 10 Stars will be returned in Bless Tome || experience books (500,000 exp) Honor Badges aren't used for evolving heroes but they will be used to level them up. Category:Heroes